An electrode used in a lithium-ion secondary battery includes an electrode active material layer on a sheet collector. Such an electrode active material layer is usually formed as follows: an electrode material-containing an active material particle is dispersed in a liquid medium to prepare an active material layer-forming slurry, and the slurry is supplied onto a collector, dried, and then compacted. Alternatively, such an electrode active material layer may be formed without the use of a liquid medium, in which case a drying step is eliminated, thus saving energy and reducing manufacturing cost. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method involving supplying composite particles, made by mixing and granulating active material particles and a binder at a predetermined ratio, onto a surface of a collector, and rolling the composite particles while applying heat thereto, thus manufacturing an electrode. Patent Document 2 discloses a method involving preparing active material particles coated with conductive metal, and pressurizing the active material particles and a collector while sintering the active material particles so that the active material particles and the collector are combined with each other, thus manufacturing an electrode.